


Confessions

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: After Daisy gets hurt on a mission, Piper has something to say.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 2020 Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “I don't believe you”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

It had become  something of a tradition that  after a mission, Daisy and Piper found themselves in one of the lounges, playing video games side by side.  Sometimes they talked about the mission, sometimes they didn’t talk much at all. It was nice.

“Here,” Piper said, passing over the controller. Daisy took it, and they quietly picked their characters. They didn’t talk, but it wasn’t their usual comfortable silence. It felt tense and stilted, unlike anything they’d sat through together. Daisy was tired, so she didn’t question it immediately. She’d gotten used to Piper’s stony silences. She wasn’t much of a talker, which was a relief after working beside Deke all day. In fact, she liked sitting next to Piper, working alongside her, playing and living. 

There was something tense about her that night, her hands gripping the controller, her shoulders rigid, that muscle in her jaw twitching. Even mad or worked up, she was adorable. Daisy had to force herself to look at the screen instead.

She chose her tall, buff woman with a large shotgun, and readied herself for the match. Piper beside her, as usual, chose a tiny mole man with a grenade launcher. 

Their objective was to eliminate the competition and be the last team left standing. They’d gotten very good at this over the months, working alongside each other to gather items and resources while they covered each other from enemy fire. It was a dance, calling out what they saw, enemies closing in, weaving around each other and taking out threats before they took any damage. That’s how it usually worked.

They were taken out within five minutes of the match starting. Daisy chalked it up to a stressful mission, that they were rusty, but even after a couple of rounds to warm up, they kept losing to enemies with usernames like pwnno0bz and XxL3g1t_n0_sc0pesxX.

“Jesus,” Piper groaned, throwing her controller onto the coffee table in front of them. “What is wrong with us today? First the mission, now this.”

“The mission? What do you mean? It was a success,” Daisy said, setting her controller down gently next to Piper’s. 

“It was  _ not _ ,”  Piper said with a scoff.

“Yes, it was,” Daisy said. “We secured the asset. We defeated the bad guy. No one died.”

Piper leaned over and poked Daisy hard in the side, right where she’d been thrown into some scaffolding by a big wall of a man. She was bruised all up one side, with a split lip and a cut across her cheek. Simmons had given her the all-clear but only if she relaxed.

“Ow, what the  _ fuck?” _

“I wouldn’t call  _ this  _ a success. You could have died, Daisy.” 

“That’s part of our jobs; that’s what we agreed to when we signed up.”

“That’s not – yes, it is, but you have to be careful. You can’t run headlong into danger just because. You’re not invincible, you know.”

“I know.”

“Do you? Because this says otherwise,” she said, poking at Daisy’s side again. Daisy slapped her hand away.

“Stop. I’m fine.”

“Daisy, we could have lost you today. He was three feet away from throwing you out of the window, and there was no way we could have saved you. You could have plummeted to the ground and I –  _ we  _ could have lost you.”

_ “ _ What was that?”

“You could have died,” Piper repeated. 

“No, you cut yourself off there. What about you?”

“Nothing,” Piper said quickly, too quickly. 

“No, no. What about  _ you _ , Piper? I could have died, and you what?”

“I can’t.”

Daisy thought there might be something growing between them recently. When something happened, good or bed, she wanted to tell Piper about it, wanted Piper’s opinion. That’s why she was here instead of in bed, sleeping off her aches. She wanted to be next to Piper after all of it. 

“Piper,” Daisy said gently.

“No, don’t,” Piper said, starting to stand up. Daisy reached out and caught her wrist. 

“Piper,” she said again. “Talk to me.”

“ _ I _ almost lost you. You were three feet from – god, I don’t even want to think about it. You – Daisy, I love you.”

Daisy tugged Piper back into her space and kissed her before she could say anything more, unable to stop herself now that those words were out. If it was Piper covered in bruises, Piper who had almost died, Daisy would be manic. She would have torn that man apart, quaked his bones to dust until he was a sack of blood on the ground. Having Piper so close, their lips finally together, Piper’s hands coming up to hold her jaw delicately, it was all so soothing, and intoxicating at the same time. She made a noise that she would deny later as Piper drew away, chasing her mouth for one last kiss.

“That – holy shit, Daisy.”

“Sorry, should’ve asked first,” Daisy said. “Didn’t mean to surprise you with it.”

“Good surprise. I’ve wanted to kiss you since our first mission together.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. I’m in love with you, and I have been for a while, but I don’t think I truly realized how much until I saw him kick you, and I couldn’t breathe until I knew you were safe.”

Daisy pushed some of Piper’s hair off her forehead.

“I’m safe,” she said gently. “I’m here.”

“I can’t lose you. I won’t. I won’t survive it.”

“You won’t have to; I’ll be more careful.”

Piper kissed her first that time, gentle and lingering.

“I don’t believe you,” she said, “not for a second. I’ve known you too long for that.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m just going to have to come on all your missions.”

“Oh?”

“You clearly can’t be trusted with your own safety. You need a bodyguard.”

“Oh, you can certainly do more than guard my body,” Daisy teased.

“Not when you’re covered in bruises. Besides, if we’re doing this, we’re going to do this right. I’m going to take you on a date, and romance you, and make you fall in love with me. Starting with, Daisy Johnson, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?”

“I will, yeah.”

Piper grinned.

“Quick question, though, do you want me to keep calling you Piper or by L-”

“Piper’s fine. I hate my first name, even coming out of your mouth, so Piper’s, Piper’s fine.”

“Okay.”

Daisy kissed her again, and again, and didn’t want to ever stop. She did for a moment to say, “you know, you don’t have to work to make me love you. I already love you, you know. I’m sorry for scaring you earlier. You won’t lose me. You’ve got me now, forever, if you want me that long.”

“Without a doubt,” Piper replied, and kissed her again, and didn’t stop.


End file.
